Remote systems such as vehicles have been introduced that include locomotion power from electricity and batteries to provide that electricity. Hybrid electric vehicles include on-board chargers that use power from vehicle braking and traditional motors to charge the vehicles. Vehicles that are solely electric must receive the electricity for charging the batteries from other sources. These electric vehicles are conventionally proposed to be charged through some type of wired alternating current (AC) such as household or commercial AC supply sources.
Efficiency is of importance in a wireless power transfer system due to the losses occurring in the course of wireless transmission of power. Since wireless power transmission is often less efficient than wired transfer, efficiency is of an even greater concern in a wireless power transfer environment. As a result, systems, apparatus and methods for adaptive wireless power transfer are desirable.